GalNet/3304/December
01 DEC Senators Support Nova Imperium Several Imperial senators have spoken in support of isolationist group Nova Imperium. Senator Pal Vespasian made the following statement: “Many of us see Nova Imperium not as extremists, but as realists. The citizenry is afraid of both Thargoid invasion and of being weakened by collaboration with foreign systems. They look to the Emperor for salvation…and she offers them none.” “We intend to invite Imperator Mordanticus to address the Senate and detail his policies. This is a historic opportunity to restore the Empire’s honour and integrity.” “Furthermore, Nova Imperium’s proposal to install a new Emperor has my full backing.” Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Exothelogian Dr Alfred Ulyanov has commented on the abandoned Far God outposts recently discovered in the Etain system. In a statement, Dr Ulyanov said that information recovered from the sites would be invaluable to the book he is writing with Gethin Okonkwo about the Far God religion. Aegis has announced a breakthrough that has effectively neutralised the disruptive effects of Thargoid Sensors on starports. New procedures in the application of meta-alloys mean that extremely small quantities are now sufficient to shield systems from disruption, resulting in a cure for what was once called ‘the technological plague’. Meanwhile, several Imperial senators have spoken in support of isolationist group Nova Imperium. Senator Pal Vespasian said that Imperator Mordanticus would be invited to address the Senate and detail his policies, and gave his backing to Nova Imperium’s proposal to install a new Emperor. Aegis has stationed a security force in the Meene system to protect the engineer Ram Tah. Professor Alba Tesreau said the force would provide continual support while allowing Ram Tah’s operation to remain independent. There has been no response from the Sirius Corporation, which recently arrested a cabal of officers from its private fleet for launching an incursion into Meene. The conflict between two rival factions in the Loha system has now come to an end. Freelance correspondent Karleen Troy reported that it had been a harrowing week for the people of Loha, but said that overall control of the system had finally been established. Finally, the Achilles Corporation has announced plans to replace all robots destroyed as a result of the recent spy robot scandal. The organisation has placed an open order for quantities of robotics, computer components and microcontrollers, which will be used to produce brand new PA912 administration robots. And those are the main stories this week. 05 DEC Merger Creates Mega-Corporation Two eminent corporations have merged to form one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the galaxy. Allied Medical Industries, based in Alliance space, has united with Neosalve Inc., a conglomerate that supplies medicines to a great many independent systems. The new mega-corporation, Neomedical Industries, will sell a drugs, equipment and services to both Alliance and independent systems. The merger was closely monitored by the Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO), an official inter-superpower body that regulates developments in medical science. In the pharmaceutical arena, only the Vandermeer Corporation, which supplies medicines exclusively within Federal territory, is of a comparable size to the newly formed Neomedical Industries. 06 DEC New Nanomedicine Announced Independent company Vitadyne Labs has developed an innovative new form of nanomedicine. Professor Katrien Rook published the following press release: “Nanomeds are sophisticated pharmaceuticals that use nanoscale materials to repair cell damage on a molecular level. They can heal any injury in a fraction of the normal time, and can potentially cure almost any disease and infection.” “Furthermore, regular use of nanomeds affects cellular senescence, drastically slowing the ageing process. In theory, nanomed users will live between 30 and 50 years longer, and will enjoy near-perfect health during those extra decades.” “After months of trials we are inviting medical authorities, including the Interstellar Health Organisation, to review our data. Pending approval, we hope to have Vitadyne nanomeds on the market soon.” Cult Requests Rare Commodities An obscure cult based in the Zlota system has requested a range of rare items for an arcane ceremony. A handwritten statement from Barnabas Cole, leader of a group named the Children of Tothos, was submitted to the media: “This is the rite that will unmask us and allow us to see the path – the path we will all take, together, toward freedom.” Zlota Federal Holdings, which is thought to have some connection to the cult, has requested Aganippe Rush, Motrona Experience Jelly and Onion Head to be delivered to Nusslein-Volhard Settlement in the Zlota system. It has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to protect those delivering these rare commodities. The initiative begins on the 6th of December 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Achilles Corp Initiative Concludes A goodwill initiative from the Achilles Corporation has now concluded. Chairman Gus Weaver of the Sol division of Achilles Corp announced: “Thanks to the dedication of many independent traders, we have now acquired enough commodities to manufacture replacements for all robots destroyed in the wake of the spy robot scandal.” “I’d also like to remind our customers that the illegal surveillance program was safely deleted by our latest coreware update. Remember, you can always trust Achilles.” The deliveries were organised by the Adenets Pro-Alliance Bond, which also arranged to protect traders from attack. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Henslow Market in the Adenets system. 07 DEC Nova Imperium Unveils Figurehead Isolationist group Nova Imperium has revealed its choice for Emperor – an eighteen year old man named Hadrian Augustus Duval. The group’s leader, Imperator Mordanticus, broadcast this message: “It is incumbent upon me to reveal that Hengist Duval fathered not one but two illegitimate children in his younger days. A few years before meeting Florence Lavigny, he had a brief affair with a slave in the Imperial household. When Hengist’s father discovered this, the matter was hushed up and the slave dismissed. The slave’s son went on to sire a child of his own: Hadrian Duval, grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval. Hadrian was unaware of this until we located him and genetically confirmed his lineage.” “Arissa Lavigny-Duval is a weak Emperor who must be removed. We call for Hadrian Duval to be recognised as the true heir to the throne!” The Imperial Herald’s political journalist Cassia Carvalho observed: “This announcement has shaken the Empire to its very foundations. Having Hadrian as a figurehead has rallied those hardliners more comfortable with the idea of a male Emperor. With a single stroke, Nova Imperium has gained considerable credibility and massively increased its support.” 08 DEC Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Two corporations have merged to form one of the largest pharmaceutical companies in the galaxy. Allied Medical Industries has united with Neosalve Inc. to create Neomedical Industries, which will sell drugs, equipment and services to both Alliance and independent systems. Independent company Vitadyne Labs has developed new pharmaceuticals that use nanoscale materials to repair cell damage on a molecular level. The company claims the nanomeds can heal injury in a fraction of the normal time, and even slow the ageing process. The Interstellar Health Organisation is reviewing the new medicines. Nova Imperium has revealed its choice for Emperor – an eighteen year old man named Hadrian Augustus Duval. The group claims that Duval is the grandson of former emperor Hengist Duval, and that he has a legitimate claim to the Imperial throne. The group’s leader, Imperator Mordanticus, has called for Hadrian to replace Arissa Lavigny-Duval. Journalist Gethin Okonkwo has commented on the Far God outposts found in the Etain system, saying that the logs recovered from the outposts illustrated how the faith attracted people from varied backgrounds. Okonkwo also said that the book he is writing with Dr Alfred Ulyanov would reveal much about the Far God religion. An obscure cult based in the Zlota system has requested a range of rare items for an arcane ceremony. A handwritten statement from Barnabas Cole, leader of a group named the Children of Tothos, elaborated on the nature of the ceremony. Zlota Federal Holdings, which is thought to have some connection to the cult, is overseeing the initiative. Finally, a goodwill initiative from the Achilles Corporation has concluded. Chairman Gus Weaver of Achilles confirmed that the company had acquired enough commodities to manufacture replacements for the robots destroyed in the wake of the spy robot scandal. He also reminded consumers that the surveillance program at the heart of the scandal was safely deleted by the company’s latest coreware update. And those are the main stories this week. Mysteries of the Far God Journalist Gethin Okonkwo has discussed the abandoned Far God cult outposts in the Etain system: “During my months undercover as a Far God worshipper, I heard only whispered rumours about secret outposts. So the existence of two such settlements, on Etain 4a and 4c, proves that much remained hidden from me.” “The personal logs recovered from the outposts illustrate how the faith attracted people from varied backgrounds. I was astonished to hear the voice of a man with whom I once eagerly discussed the Far God’s arrival, never realising that he was a Federal agent whose devotion was as fake as my own.” “The book I am co-writing with Dr Alfred Ulyanov will reveal much about the Far God religion, but it’s clear that many of its mysteries are yet to be uncovered.” 11 DEC Mamba and Krait Phantom Released Two new ships marketed towards independent pilots, the Mamba and the Krait Phantom, have just hit the market. Zorgon Peterson issued the following press release for its new vessel: “If it’s speed and firepower you want, the Mamba is for you. Based on a racing prototype, it’s the fastest commercially available starship, and it sports enough hardpoints for a range of devastating weaponry. Whether you’re leaving competitors in the dust or running rings around those pesky Thargoids, think Mamba!” Faulcon DeLacy also released a statement for its latest design: “The Krait Phantom offers true multi-role capability, allowing it to be customised for combat, mining or trading. And for explorers, its impressive jump range means you really can reach out to the stars. This is a ship that can handle it all.” Introducing the Codex A new networked database system named the Codex has been released to the galactic community. The Codex is a joint initiative from the Pilots Federation and Universal Cartographics, which issued the following joint statement: “We are pleased to announce that the Codex has been automatically uploaded to the onboard systems of all vessels registered with the Pilots Federation.” “The Commander section of the Codex collates all ship data, including the pilot’s personal achievements, while the Knowledge Base contains information on the galaxy’s most prominent organisations and individuals.” “The Discoveries section is designed to support deep-space exploration. As well as cataloguing stellar bodies and other phenomena, it also logs confirmed and unconfirmed findings from fellow explorers.” “We hope the Codex will prove valuable to all Commanders, and we look forward to it being updated with their findings.” 13 DEC Children of Tothos Initiative Concludes An initiative to deliver rare commodities to an esoteric cult in the Zlota system has concluded. Independent traders provided Aganippe Rush, Motrona Experience Jelly and Onion Head for a ceremony to be performed by the Children of Tothos. Other pilots protected the rare goods from being taken by pirates. Barnabas Cole, leader of the Children of Tothos, gave another handwritten message to the media: “By helping us, you free yourselves. You will feel the light of our testament fill you, just as it fills the heavens.” The initiative was organised by Zlota Federal Holdings, which allegedly counts some high-ranking officials as cult members. Contributing pilots can now collect their rewards from Nusslein-Volhard Settlement in the Zlota system. Battle Commences in Wally Bei System Conflict has erupted between two opposing factions in the Wally Bei system. Hostilities were triggered after Wally Bei Technical claimed to have discovered stolen food shipments aboard their rival’s transport vessels. The faction’s spokesperson said: “Robbing innocent people of vital supplies is nothing less than an act of war, and we are treating it as such.” This was denied in an official response by Traditional Wally Bei Constitution Party : “This outrageous accusation is intended to drive off our trade partners and damage our economy. We won’t tolerate such slander!” Military leaders from both Wally Bei Technical and the Traditional Wally Bei Constitution Party have issued calls to independent combat pilots, offering rewards for their support. The two factions have set out week-long operations that will begin on the 13th of December 3304. Hadrian Duval Addresses the Empire Hadrian Augustus Duval, the long-lost grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval, has broadcast a message to the Empire: “I am no wealthy senator from an entitled family, but someone who has lived an ordinary life. Someone who understands the hardships faced by many Imperial citizens.” “As Hadrian Jansen, I was a poor child with no family other than my father. Together we scraped a living as independent traders. He never spoke of his past – not even when he died two years ago. That was when I inherited his ship and became a Commander myself.” “When Imperator Mordanticus informed me of my heritage, I knew I had to accept my identity as a Duval. I’ve seen how diminished the Empire has become, and I know that new leadership is sorely needed.” “I ask you to honour the legacy of the Duval bloodline. With Nova Imperium, let’s save the Empire we love.” 14 DEC Positive Response to Vitadyne Nanomeds The Interstellar Health Organisation (IHO) has delivered a preliminary report on the nanomedicines recently developed by Vitadyne Labs. The summary stated: “Nanomedicine is a carefully regulated branch of medical science, with little scope for public application, but Vitadyne’s nanomeds are more sophisticated and reliable than any existing product. Furthermore, Vitadyne’s data regarding healing, disease treatment and extension of longevity has been verified.” “Having confirmed the product’s effectiveness, IHO teams are now conducting independent tests with patients.” Media outlet Vox Galactica published this viewpoint from healthcare analyst Dr Himari Grey: “The pharmaceutical industry is astonished that a small company like Vitadyne could produce something so advanced. Professor Katrien Rook’s credentials are impeccable, of course, but this is a work of genius. These nanomeds could be the most exciting thing in medicine for decades.” Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. A new networked system named the Codex has been released to the galactic community. The Codex is a joint initiative from the Pilots Federation and Universal Cartographics, which announced that the system had been automatically uploaded to all vessels registered with the Pilots Federation. Two new ships marketed towards independent pilots have been released. The Mamba, from Zorgon Petersen, is reputedly one of the fastest ships in production, while the Krait Phantom, manufactured by Faulcon DeLacy, has been envisaged as a multi-role vessel. Hadrian Augustus Duval, the long-lost grandson of Emperor Hengist Duval, has broadcast a message to the Empire in which he emphasised his humble background and stressed that he had lived an ordinary life. He concluded with the words: “I’ve seen how diminished the Empire has become, and I know that new leadership is sorely needed.” Meanwhile, the Interstellar Health Organisation has delivered a preliminary report on the nanomedicines recently developed by Vitadyne Labs. The report states that Vitadyne’s nanomeds are more sophisticated and reliable than any existing product, and that Vitadyne’s data regarding healing, disease treatment and extension of longevity has been verified. In other news, conflict has erupted between two factions in the Wally Bei system. Hostilities were triggered after the Wally Bei Technical claimed to have discovered stolen food shipments aboard their rival’s transport vessels. This was denied in an official response by Traditional Wally Bei Constitution Party. Military leaders from both factions have issued calls to independent combat pilots, offering rewards for their support. Finally, an initiative to deliver rare commodities to an esoteric cult in the Zlota system has concluded. Barnabas Cole, leader of the Children of Tothos, submitted a handwritten message to the media that read: “By helping us, you free yourselves. You will feel the light of our testament fill you, just as it fills the heavens.” And those are the main stories this week. 19 DEC Call to Ban Far God Book Disgraced politician Juanita Bishop has called for a forthcoming book about the Far God sect to be banned: “The authors, Ulyanov and Okonkwo, are known alien sympathisers. One was arrested as a suspected traitor and the other has admitted to being a Far God cultist!” “What they’re writing is nothing more than pro-Thargoid propaganda. It is an insult to all the brave souls who died trying to keep us safe. The authorities need to prevent this book from contaminating innocent people with its repulsive ideas.” Journalist Gethin Okonkwo, who spent months undercover in the Far God sect, responded: “The book includes first-hand accounts of worshippers being attacked by Bishop’s followers. Her desperation to halt its publication is nothing more than an attempt to prevent a criminal investigation into her activities.” 20 DEC Supplies Needed for Imperial Festivities Imperial senator Simone Leatrix has announced plans for a week of revelry at her palatial residence on Capitol in the Achenar system. The senator told the media: “We Imperials value the finer things, even during times of political upset. So I intend to celebrate the end of the year with a sumptuous party at my mountaintop retreat, which will be specially renovated for the occasion.” To feed the hundreds of high-profile guests and decorate the senator’s residence, Senator Leatrix has asked the Cemiess Imperial Society to organise deliveries of food and newly refined jewels to Mackenzie Relay in the Cemiess system. The initiatives begin on the 20th of December 3304 and will run for one week. If either initiative meets its targets earlier than planned, that campaign will end immediately. Battle Ceases in Wally Bei System The conflict between two opposing factions in the Wally Bei system has ended. The fleets of both Wally Bei Technical and the Traditional Wally Bei Constitution Party were significantly reduced in a prolonged series of battles. The leaders of both organisations issued a joint statement: “We recognise that our military leaders overreacted to accusations made by both parties. For humanitarian reasons, we have agreed to bring hostilities to an end. But we will honour the commitment made by independent pilots on both sides, who are now authorised to collect their rewards from the Wally Bei system.” New Mining Tools Released A range of new asteroid-mining equipment is expected to trigger an increase in the availability of ores and minerals. A spokesperson for the Industrial Mining Guild discussed the new tools at an industry symposium: “Using mining lasers to remove surface deposits from asteroids can be difficult. The new abrasion blaster fires projectiles that break them free more easily.” “For deeper deposits, sub-surface displacement missiles can penetrate the rock and then be detonated remotely, releasing larger chunks of material.” “Finally, there is now a way to access valuable resources deep within certain rare bodies. Seismic charges, when carefully positioned, can crack an asteroid open and free the minerals at its core.” “Combined with upgrades to existing tools, such as scanners and prospector limpets, we are confident that these new tools will result in a surge in private mining activity.” 21 DEC Aisling Duval Rejects Nova Imperium Princess Aisling Duval has publicly rejected the isolationist group Nova Imperium and its figurehead, Hadrian Duval: “These extremists cause only division. Hadrian may well be the grandson of Hengist Duval, but that hardly makes him suited to the throne. Arissa has been silent for too long – she must act quickly to resolve this volatile situation.” Senator Zemina Torval responded: “Much to my surprise, I find myself in agreement with Princess Duval. The notion of an independent pilot becoming ruler of the Empire is preposterous. I am confident that the Emperor will respond accordingly.” Despite this united front, Senator Pal Vespasian stated: “Many senators are willing to recognise Hadrian Duval as Emperor-in-waiting. Nova Imperium is now a legitimate political movement with several million supporters. The only way the Empire will survive is by accepting the Imperator’s proposals.” 22 DEC Nanomed Trials Successful Clinical trials for new nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs have delivered outstanding results. Observers from the Interstellar Health Organisation summarised: “Our teams carefully monitored the use of Vitadyne nanomeds on patients for whom conventional treatments were unsuitable. In all cases, the nanomedicines eliminated malignant cells, boosted immune systems and repaired damaged tissue.” “There is no doubt that this product represents a breakthrough in nanomedicine, with enormous healthcare potential.” Professor Katrien Rook, owner of Vitadyne Labs, told the media: “It’s highly gratifying to have our work validated in this way. I’m grateful to the IHO for its diligence, and I look forward to introducing our nanomedicines to the galaxy.” Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Disgraced politician Juanita Bishop has called for a forthcoming book about the Far God sect to be banned. In a statement, Bishop described the book’s authors as alien sympathisers, and accused them of creating pro-Thargoid propaganda. Gethin Okonkwo, one of the book’s writers, suggested that Bishop’s desire to halt publication was an attempt to prevent a criminal investigation into her own activities. A range of new asteroid-mining equipment is expected to trigger an increase in the availability of ores and minerals. A spokesperson for the Industrial Mining Guild said the new tools would prompt a surge in private mining activity. In other news, Princess Aisling Duval has publicly rejected the isolationist group Nova Imperium and its figurehead, Hadrian Duval. Senator Zemina Torval publicly voiced agreement with Princess Duval, but Senator Pal Vespasian said that many senators were willing to recognise Hadrian Duval as Emperor-in-waiting. In other news, Clinical trials for nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs have delivered outstanding results. Observers from the Interstellar Health Organisation said that the nanomedicines eliminated malignant cells, boosted immune systems and repaired damaged tissue, and said that the product represented a genuine breakthrough. Imperial senator Simone Leatrix has announced plans for a week of revelry at her palatial residence on Capitol in the Achenar system. In a statement, the senator said she intended to celebrate the end of the year with a sumptuous party at her mountaintop retreat, which would be specially renovated for the occasion. In support of the event, the Cemiess Imperial Society has placed an open order for various commodities. Finally, the conflict between two opposing factions in the Wally Bei system has ended. The fleets of both Wally Bei Technical and the Wally Bei Constitution Party were significantly reduced in a prolonged series of battles. The leaders of both organisations issued a joint statement, confirming that for humanitarian reasons they would bring hostilities to an end. And those are the main stories this week. 26 DEC Isolde Rochester becomes Shadow Vice President Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters has appointed Isolde Rochester as the deputy leader of the Federation’s Liberal Party. The new Shadow Vice President made a statement to the media: “After a decade of serving in Congress, supporting both President Halsey and Shadow President Winters, it is an honour to accept this position. Many challenges face the Federation, and the Liberal Party is ready to meet them.” The former deputy leader, Edgar Santiago, recently made the sudden decision to retire from politics and purchase a private luxury starship, despite not being known for extravagant spending. Isolde Rochester is the matriarch of the powerful Rochester family, which includes the CEO of Core Dynamics and two Federal Navy officers. Rumours suggest that she called off the wedding of her son Ambasador Jordan Rochester when suggestions arose of Princess Aisling Duval’s infidelity. 27 DEC Herculean Machines Initiative The Federal Navy has requested a large shipment of Duradrive personal computers from manufacturer Herculean Machines. Maddox Hurd, the company’s CEO, made this announcement: “It’s a testament to the Duradrive’s reliability that the Federal Navy wants to make it standard issue, and we are proud to supply them.” “Fulfilling this order on time requires additional materials, however, so we urgently need deliveries of consumer technology, hardware diagnostic sensors and computer components to Boltzmann Hub in the Blatrimpe system.” “The campaign is being coordinated by our partner, the Blatrimpe Allied Co Commodities, which has placed a kill order on all wanted ships to keep traders safe. I haven’t ruled out the possibility that our rivals might recruit agitators to disrupt this operation – who knows what Scorpio DeVorrow is up to these days?” The initiative begins on the 27th of December 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Festive Imperial Campaigns End Initiatives to supply Imperial senator Simone Leatrix’s festivities have reached a conclusion. Mass deliveries of food and jewels took place in the Cemiess system. As the campaigns drew to a close, Senator Leatrix made this statement: “My gratitude goes to those who helped make this celebration possible. I hope the sight of my glittering mountaintop retreat serves as an inspiration in these times of civil disquiet.” Traders who supported the initiative can now collect their rewards from Mackenzie Relay in the Cemiess system. An Heir to the Imperial Throne? Imperial senators supporting the isolationist group Nova Imperium have demanded that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval acknowledge its figurehead, Hadrian Augustus Duval. Senator Eloise Winterstone proclaimed to the Senate: “The Imperial family must officially recognise Hadrian Duval as one of its own. Given that the Emperor has no children, such an act would secure the future of the Duval bloodline.” Chancellor Anders Blaine replied: “Our official position is that Nova Imperium is a fringe organisation with no right to determine policy. We have no more to say on the matter.” Political journalist Cassia Carvalho wrote in The Imperial Herald: “With the possibility of civil war increasing, the suggestion that Arissa accept Hengist Duval’s grandson as an heir feels like a reasonable compromise. Her lack of response so far has led to accusations of weakness, with many calling on her to step down and for Hadrian Duval to be instated as sovereign ruler.” 28 DEC Antal Levels Accusation at Vitadyne Simguru Pranav Antal, leader of Utopia, has made a statement regarding the new nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs: “The nanomedicines that Professor Katrien Rook claims to have created were in fact developed in Utopia, and have been in use for decades.” “Several months ago, a medical transport disappeared after departing from the Polevnic system. Our assumption is that the ship was attacked and its cargo stolen. Evidently, Professor Rook acquired Utopian technology and is now passing it off as her own creation.” “These nanomedicines were never intended for use outside of Utopia. Such sophisticated materials can only be controlled by Utopian engineers. We demand that our property be returned to us immediately.” There has been no response from Vitadyne Labs. The Interstellar Health Organisation has said that it will investigate Pranav Antal’s accusation. 29 DEC Alliance and Federation React to Nova Imperium The leaders of the Alliance and the Federation have commented on the rise of the isolationist group Nova Imperium. Prime Minister Edmund Mahon told the Alliance Assembly: “The civil unrest in the Empire is an internal matter, but it would be a major concern if it resulted in a policy change regarding inter-superpower cooperation. We are therefore watching the situation closely.” In Congress, President Zachary Hudson said: “If Nova Imperium comes to power and the Empire ceases contributions to Aegis, our combined defences against the Thargoid threat will be jeopardised. In such a case, the Federation would be forced to intervene in order to safeguard humanity’s future.” Independent sources have confirmed that Federal Navy resupplies have increased in frequency. Fleet manoeuvres have also taken place in regions bordering Imperial territory. Week in Review Here are this week’s main stories. Federal Shadow President Felicia Winters has appointed Isolde Rochester as the deputy leader of the Federation’s Liberal Party. The new Shadow Vice President is the matriarch of the powerful Rochester family, which includes the CEO of Core Dynamics and two Federal Navy officers. Vice President Rochester said she was honoured to accept the position. Imperial senators supporting the isolationist group Nova Imperium have demanded that Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval acknowledge its figurehead, Hadrian Augustus Duval. Chancellor Anders Blaine responded by saying that Nova Imperium was a fringe organisation with no right to determine policy. The Emperor’s lack of response has led to accusations of weakness, with many calling on her to step down. In other news, Simguru Pranav Antal has claimed that the nanomedicines developed by Vitadyne Labs were in fact developed in Utopia. In a statement, Simguru said the nanomedicines were never intended for use outside of Utopia, and demanded their immediate return. The leaders of the Alliance and the Federation have commented on the rise of Nova Imperium. Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon said the unrest afflicting the Empire would be a concern if it affected inter-superpower cooperation, while Federal President Zachary Hudson said the Federation would be forced to intervene if Nova Imperium came to power and the Empire ceased contributions to Aegis. Meanwhile, the Federal Navy has requested a large shipment of Duradrive personal computers from manufacturer Herculean Machines. Maddox Hurd, the company’s CEO, said the request was a testament to the Duradrive’s reliability. Herculean has placed an open order for various commodities to fulfil the request. Finally, twin initiatives to supply Imperial senator Simone Leatrix’s festivities have reached a successful conclusion. As the campaigns drew to a close, Senator Leatrix said she hoped the sight of her glittering mountaintop retreat would serve as an inspiration amid the current civil disquiet. And those are the main stories this week. Category:GalNet